1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to adjustable mounting brackets for securing drawer guides to desk or cabinet members, and more particularly to a new and improved adjustable mounting bracket for use with tongueless drawer guides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of adjustable mounting brackets are used to provide some lateral adjustment for drawers housed by desk or cabinets to enable proper alignment of the drawers within the housing and the smooth and efficient operation thereof thereafter. For the most part, these prior art devices are simply constructed without any precise adjustment means, wear quickly, and thus provide inadequate functional assistance soon after installation. Other prior art devices are simple in design, but fail to provide adequate security when the drawer guide is being held in a particular desire position. Various other attempted solutions have involved complicated designs requiring complex manufacturing methods.
Since the prior art is comprised mostly of either simply designed and manufactured adjustable brackets characterized by the inadequacies noted above, or complicated designs requiring complex manufacturing methods, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for improvements to such devices. In particular, there exists a need for a bracket of simple design and ease of manufacture, yet allowing the secure, durable positioning of drawer guides. The present invention addresses the need for such improvements.